


The Chocobro's Night Routine

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone is tired, Fluff, I tried to make sure everyone got a turn with each other, M/M, OT4, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, night routine, sleepy chocobos, suggestion of mature stuff but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: The chocobros’ sleeping routine wasn’t something to laugh about. Even when the whole group was tired and aching for a bed at just 7pm, the team’s resident clown duo always found a way to stay up until 1am with all the ruckus and commotion they caused, and today was no exception.





	The Chocobro's Night Routine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like months or even a year or so since I've written something this longヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ I haven't been writing fics lately, mostly for exchanges or just something short and simple, but I caught the ffxv virus and I just had to write a little something for these chocobrosヽ(´ω｀○)ﾉ Forgive me for any mistakes throughout this and I hope you enjoy! (P.S. thank you to ADyingFlower for ranting about ffxv with me and everything!ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ you rock!)

The chocobros’ sleeping routine wasn’t something to laugh about. Even when the whole group was tired and aching for a bed at just 7pm, the team’s resident clown duo always found a way to stay up until 1am with all the ruckus and commotion they caused, and today was no exception.

After defeating several packs of voretooth, defeating magitek soldiers and having find their way around the terrain because someone (Noctis) just had to get lost, they finally made it back to the motel with much groaning and whining (Prompto). While Ignis checked into the room, Prompto and Noctis were already far gone with sleep and exhaustion. Prompto leaned a little too much against Noctis causing the prince to slouch sideways and slowly begin to slide over more and more. He was close to actually falling over, if it wasn’t for Ignis who caught him in time and started dragging him by the arm away from the Regalia.

Prompto was too out of it to even take a step forward. If he did he would’ve found himself face planting on the ground. Luckily Gladio was there to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. It had Prompto whining at first from the sudden movement but he was quick to relax in Gladio’s hold and decided to take a quick nap on the way to their room. 

Once they made it to their room, Ignis managed to unlock the door with Noctis still leaning against him and grumbling about it being too cold outside.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure once we’re inside you can warm up with a bath.”

Noctis smiled at the thought and was ushered inside by Ignis with Gladio and Prompto in tow. Immediately Prompto was thrown onto one of the beds with Noctis floating over and depositing himself next to Prompto. Their hands immediately grasped for anything that could feed them warmth and found each other, thus resulting in tangled limbs and blonde hair shoved in Noctis’s face. 

Gladio laughed from the opposite bed as he watched the two snuggle up to each other. It reminded him of two chocobo chicks getting together for warmth late in the night.

Ignis found the scene endearing as well but had to sadly step in to spoil the tender moment.

“As cute as this, you do realize that I will not allow either of you to go to bed dirty and with those filthy clothes on.”

“Aw! Iggy, the bed is too warm!” proclaimed Prompto.

“Just a few minutes,” mumbled Noctis from Prompto’s mess of a hair. 

“Ha, just a few minutes is a whole hour in your dictionary,” said Gladio. Noctis and Prompto still didn’t make any movement to get up, and as such resulted in Ignis sighing and looking to Gladio for support. They locked eyes and a whole conversation was exchanged between them before Gladio pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the two cuddling chocobo chicks. “Alright, time to get up.” Grabbing Noctis by the waist he hauled him up and started dragging the struggling prince to the bathroom.

“No, Gladio let go of me!”

“No can do princess, just sit tight and maybe i’ll be nice enough to wash your back,” Gladio said with a snicker.

Noctis complained by saying that he’ll just make him do it instead but the rest of his sentence was cut short as the door to the bathroom shut, blocking out any other noise that might’ve come from the inside. 

Ignis took a breath of relief and started discarding his jacket along with his shoes and everything else in between. Prompto was still recovering from losing his only warmth and rolled around in bed until the blankets and sheets started wrapping around his body like a cocoon. Ignis chuckled, discarding his shoes and walking over to the bed. 

“Prompto?”

“Hm?”

“You know you’re still going to have to take a shower as well.”

“But Iggy-”

“No buts,” Ignis spoke sternly. “Both you and Noct were thrown around too much during our hunt, resulting in more dirt on your uniform than usual.”

Prompto looked deflated with defeat, giving out a simple, “fine,” as he started unraveling himself from his nest.

Leaning down, Ignis placed a kiss along his cheek but immediately pulled away and stepped away from the bed when Prompto tried wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck for another kiss. He looked at him with shock.

“If you wish for another kiss then maybe i’ll give you another one when we’re inside the bathroom, if you so desire.”

Prompto was quick to go red and stand up and out of bed with excitement. “S-sure!”

Prompto’s exuberant nature always left Ignis with a smile on his face, enjoying the way the young chocobo would chirp and flap around the room in joy. It was always something he quite enjoyed, whether it be out with the rest, or behind closed doors.

Speaking of closed doors, it seemed like Gladio and Noctis were taking their sweet time in the shower. Not that Ignis would blame him, but he sure hoped that Gladio wouldn’t leave the prince too tired for exercise tomorrow, he thinks, trying not to admit that he had a similar plan for Prompto in mind.

He allowed Gladio and Noctis a few more minutes in the bathroom before having to knock against the door and urging them to get out before they took up all the hot water. Gladio answered with a grunt with Noctis tried and failed to give a response. Ignis let their antics be and just five minutes after he spoke the door to the bathroom was slammed open with both Gladio and Noctis stepping out looking refreshed and rejuvenated. It didn’t take a scientist to figure out what kind of antics they got into.

“Oh dude, you better have not dirtied the whole place or else Ignis is going to get pissed,” Prompto said as he began to discard his shirt on his way to the bathroom.

“It isn’t dirty,” Noctis retorted. “Besides, the water washed all of it away.”

Prompto still wasn’t convinced. 

“Not to worry Prompto, I’ll make sure the bathroom is clean and spotless. Besides, with how long both of you took, it wouldn’t be much of a problem if both Prompto and I decide to take our own time as well.”

“Oh! Can we take a bubble bath instead? I bought some cool chocobo shaped soap at the last stop we made!” Prompto looked ready to explode as he dug through his bags until giving an “aha” with a yellow chocobo shaped soap in his hands.

“I can’t see why not.”

Prompto yelled in excitement and hurried inside the bathroom. Ignis held the door for him and made sure to give Gladio and Noctis a look that told them to behave themselves before shutting the door.

“How much you wanna bet they’re gonna be doing the same thing?” Gladio asked.

“Bet? Oh Gladio it’s a fact that they will, you should have seen the look Specs was giving Prompt.”

“True.” Taking a seat on the couch he patted the spot next to him, signaling for Noctis to come. Without another word, Noctis threw himself across the couch and sighed happily. He leaned against Gladio who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him snug against his side. Noctis gave a hum of approval, enjoying the warmth emitted from the shield and took the opportunity to close his eyes for a while as Gladio took out a book to read.

“Already going to sleep?”

“Naw, just want to close my eyes for a bit.”

Gladio simply hummed and went back to his book with Noctis still laying by his side. Occasionally he shifted from one position to another, trying to relieve the soreness in his back until he found the right spot and  sighed in content. By this point Gladio was already running his fingers across Noctis’s hair, enjoying how quickly his damp hair dried up and became soft in his hands. 

“Mm… feels good,” Noctis mumbled.

Gladio made sure to continue doing so for however much time kept going until the door to the bathroom was opened by a smiling Prompto humming the Chocobo song. Ignis stepped out after him, looking like he just got back 10 years in his life. This didn’t escape Gladio’s eyes.

“So, had fun in there?” he said with a playful tone in his voice.

“Yup!”

“Marvelous.”

Gladio’s laughed roused Noctis out of his half-asleep state and brought the prince back to reality. Opening his eyes, Noctis noticed Ignis sitting on one of the beds still toweling his wet hair while Prompto laid on the other bed in pajamas and phone out.

“Kings Knight?” Noctis asked, already moving from the couch to grab his phone and lay next to Prompto.

“Oh yeah, you’re going down!” Prompto loudly proclaimed.

Noctis made a noise like he didn’t believe Prompto and laid right next to him. “Psh, yeah right.”

Gladio and Ignis watched the two with a fond smile on their faces as the noise from Prompto’s and Noctis’s phone started filling the room. Since the day was a long and arduous one, Ignis found no problem in letting the boys have some extra time before bed since he did love spoiling them sometimes. Getting up from the bed he began making his way towards the small kitchen situated in another room of the motel and thought of making himself a warm concoction before going to bed himself. Gladio stalked behind him.

Leaning against the doorway to the small kitchen, Gladio watched Ignis work with skilled hands as he prepared the water and tea leaves for something warm to put him to sleep. While it was rarely mentioned, Gladio always loved watching Ignis cook, especially when one could see his fingers without the gloves getting in the way. Ignis always had long and bony hands that reminded him of the hands of a pianist. He was always entranced by them and couldn’t deny that they were skilled in many other ways than just cooking. Getting lost in thought for just a second too long he didn’t notice Ignis walking up to him and entering his domain of personal space.

“Gladio?”

“Oh shit!” Another thing about Ignis is that he was the stealthiest of the four and could easily sneak up on any one of them without the slightest of sound. “Sorry, got a little lost in thought there.”

“No worries, I was simply asking if you wanted me to make you some tea as well,” Ignis said as he pushed up his glasses. Gladio stared at those fingers again and wished he could bring them up to his lips to kiss and taste.

“Naw, I’m good.”

Ignis kept his eyes trained on Gladio for a seconds longer before chuckling. “You were enjoying the view weren't you.”

“Heh, nothing can ever escape your eyes.”

“Of course, you were practically stripping me. I do believe that I must remind you that it is very late and we should be resting up for the day ahead.”

Gladio sighed. “Yeah yeah, I hear you Specs, I’ll keep myself restrained.”

Ignis hummed, a smile adorning his face. He went to pour himself the tea in a mug and began walking out of the kitchen, of course not before stopping at the entryway and glancing up at Gladio with tempting eyes. “That does not mean we can’t indulge in a little bit of fun for a later time,” and with that said he exists the kitchen, hips swaying with every step he takes. 

Gladio watches him go, eyes trained low on his hips. “That guy is definitely going to be the end of me someday,” he utters. 

Turning off the lights he too goes back with Ignis to see both Prompto and Noctis making out on one of the beds. Prompto laying on top of Noctis and slowly sliding one hand under his shirt while Noctis makes quick work of massaging Prompto’s butt. God, Gladio and Ignis wish they could see a show but time has gone by way too fast leaving them already in the am hours.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Ignis speaks. 

Prompto is the first to pull away but looks up at Ignis with a pout on his face. “Aw, but we were just getting to the good part.”

“Mm, sure were,” Noctis comments.

“As delightful as that sounds, it is already 1am and you two should be heading to sleep,” Ignis states. He walks over to the opposite bed and sips his tea as he watches both Noctis and Prompto untangle themselves from each other. Of course just because Ignis says something once doesn’t mean they’ll get it all the way. 

Prompto and Noctis do stop making out with each other but instead whip out their phones and start up the app for King’s Knight.

“Boys,” Ignis says, with a higher octave.

“Hey Noct, I bet I can get a higher score than you on the new campaign.”

Noctis makes a doubtful noise. “Yeah right, you’re on.”

And like that they’re tapping away at their phones again, trying to trip each other up by elbowing the other or getting in their personal space.

Ignis sighs. Knowing them they won’t listen to anything he says until at some point after 3 AM, so he’ll just have to use his secret weapon.

“Gladio.”

“I’m on it.” Walking across the room, Gladio hovers over Prompto and Noctis who are still laying in bed elbowing each other and reaches down to wrap his hands across Prompto’s waist. Prompto doesn’t have enough time to complain or do much of anything before he’s being pulled up from the bed and carried across to the other one.

“Wait Gladio wha-!”

“Pipe down, you’re going to wake up the neighbors.” 

Ignis makes sure to move out of the way as Gladio throws Prompto into the bed. Prompto jumps from the force and tries to scramble back up, but Gladio pushes him back down before he can do so. Slipping in next to him he pulls Prompto snug against his chest, arms wrapped around his waist and chin on top of his head. He gives the biggest sigh of relief ever, as if his muscles that were cramped all day had finally relaxed now knowing that he was laying in bed.

“Gladio what the heck?!” shrieked Prompto. He tried moving away, even just pulling his hands up to look at his phone, but Gladio had him in too strong of a hold. 

He simply uttered a, “you’re warm, just go to sleep,” and closed his eyes, quickly falling into slumber.

Prompto pouted next to him but quickly dismissed his anger after a yawn left his mouth. Maybe he did feel a little bit sleepy, just a little.

Noctis who laid in the other bed stared wide-eyed as Prompto and Gladio got comfortable in the other bed.

“Time to go to sleep your highness,” said Ignis next to him. He took his last sip of his tea and sat down at the edge of the bed. Taking off his glasses he laid them on the nightstand and pulled the covers out to get into bed.

“But what if I don’t want to?” asked Noctis, following suit and getting under covers with Ignis.

“Well we can’t have that can we. You need to be well rested for tomorrow and that requires a at least 7 hours of sleep.” He turns off the remaining light in the room and pulls the covers over, beckoning Noctis to come closer and wrapping a protective arm around him. “Would you like me to rub your back so that you can go to sleep?”

Noctis hides his face in his pillow and nods. 

Ignis gives him a knowing smile and pulls up Noctis’ shirt from behind and starts rubbing his back. Not soon after Noctis is already in a deep sleep with Ignis following as well. Gladio and Prompto have been asleep ages ago. The moon outside is at it’s peak and the chocobros inside are finally resting for another long and adventurous day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy! I'm always here to scream about ffxv and just so you know... I am probably considering writing two side stories concerning Gladio with Noct in the bathroom and Prompto with Ignis(￣ω￣) So we shall see if that truly happens.


End file.
